onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Basil Hawkins
| affiliation = Hawkins Pirates ; Beasts Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = | jva = Shigenori Sōya | Funi eva = Taliesin Jaffe | age = 29 (debut) | Devil Fruit = Wara Wara No Mi (Straw Straw Fruit) 31 (after timeskip) | birth = September 9th | height = 210 cm (6'11½") (debut, after timeskip) | bounty = 320,000,000 249,000,000 | dfbackcolor = 24202b | dftextcolor = b0b3b5 | dfname = Wara Wara no Mi | dfename = Straw-Straw Fruit | dfmeaning = Straw | dftype = Paramecia }} Basil Hawkins is an infamous pirate from North Blue known as the "Magician" and the captain of the Hawkins Pirates. He is one of twelve pirates who are referred to as the "Worst Generation" (formerly known as the "Eleven Supernovas"). His previous known bounty amounted to 249,000,000, but after the timeskip, it was raised to 320,000,000. After encountering Kaido, he joined the Beasts Pirates and became one of the crew's Headliners. Appearance Hawkins is a tall man, with black triangle symbols on his eyebrows, red eyes, and golden hair that reaches down to his hips. He also has a black cross tattooed at the base of his throat that is at the front of his neck. His attire includes a pure white coat with a ruffled neckline and sleeves. He also wears purple trousers tucked inside black boots with white laces on them and a dark ornament made of fur circling the lower part of his torso, with a lighter shade in the middle of it. He also has a pink sash tied around his waist, with a piece of jewelry hanging from it. Hawkins also wears dark gloves similar to those worn by Blueno of CP9, and an armor-like armlet can be seen on his left arm around his left biceps, which also extends to cover his left shoulder. On his right hip he carries a sword with an elaborate pommel that resembles a voodoo doll. In SBS Volume 64, Oda drew the Supernovas as children. Hawkins is shown with much shorter hair and wore a similar coat to the one he wears now but in pink. He wore light and dark green striped pants. He is also shown with his trademark stoic expression, possibly partaking in a tarot card reading. After the timeskip, he changed the white cloak to dark blue, purple trousers on green with a checkered pattern, reminiscent of a Scottish kilt, a pink sash on an orange, on which hangs the same ornament. Also, he wears the same black fur belt, but already with blue ornament instead of red, the same black and purple armor, but at the same time stopped wearing gloves. In addition, his hair and skin became lighter. During the Wano Country Arc, he wore a dark shirt under a long cape, along with a light cravat, fastened by a cross-shaped pedant. Gallery Personality Hawkins portrays himself in a noble and enigmatic manner. In particular, he has a notion about foretelling the fate of everything that he sees. He notes the potential of death and fate in things from a person's clothing to other pirates. When approached by Kizaru, he calmly used his cards to calculate all the probabilities of the battle, and upon foretelling that he would not die, remained calm even when subsequently attacked. He has been known to express outward shock, as seen when Urouge utilizes a strength and size enhancing technique against a Pacifista. He remains completely calm regardless of the situation, showing no emotional response after Roronoa Zoro nearly attacked a World Noble or after learning the news of Portgas D. Ace's upcoming execution, events which drove many other members of his crew and other Captains to panic. He appears to be against the idea of needless violence in social situations, as seen when he stopped his crewmate from attacking a waiter after the latter accidentally spilled spaghetti all over his clothes, even apologizing to the waiter himself. However, despite this, in battle, he is very cruel and ruthless, having slain almost all of Brownbeard's crew and left Brownbeard on the verge of death and left him without the use of his legs. His voodoo-power itself implies cruelty and apathy, as he lets other people suffer the damage that he would otherwise sustain and apparently has no problem with it. He seems to be always serious, and before the battle with Brownbeard, coldly commented that he hates jokes. Relationships Crew Hawkins' crew appears to be quite loyal to him and will, without fail, follow his every imperative to the last word. In the anime, they were even willing to attempt to hold Kizaru at bay to buy their captain some time to escape when the Admiral suddenly appeared, confronting Hawkins' entourage. Allies Eustass Kid and Scratchmen Apoo After the time skip, he has formed an alliance with Eustass Kid and Scratchmen Apoo. Not much is known about his relationship with them, but Hawkins is willing to cooperate with them in order to defeat Shanks of the Yonko. They seem to have gotten on more amiable terms with each other as the three captains and their crews were able to dine together. However, after encountering Kaido, Hawkins chose to be the Yonko's subordinate instead of his enemy. Beasts Pirates Hawkins and his crew appear to have allied with Kaido after their confrontation with him. Enemies Marines As a pirate of notable acclaim, Hawkins is a major enemy of the Marines. He was nearly killed by Kizaru at Sabaody Archipelago before Apoo intervened. Brownbeard During his encounter with Brownbeard on Foodvalten, Brownbeard attempted to deter Hawkins by boasting about his bounty, but Hawkins responded to Brownbeard's threats by mocking him and then taking away the use of his legs, effectively ending Brownbeard's career as a pirate. This confrontation caused Brownbeard to develop a grudge against him. Abilities and Powers Hawkins is a fearsome pirate who, along with his crew, managed to survive the first half of the Grand Line and to enter the New World. His reputation granted him an astonishing bounty of 320,000,000, the fifth highest amongst the Supernovas, the same as Roronoa Zoro, and was strong enough to deal a crippling defeat to the entire Brownbeard Pirates. Fortune Telling and Cartomancy Hawkins often speaks like a fortune teller and has been noted to mention reading "signs". He can use cards to apparently assist him in determining the outcome of any event, as well as the likelihood of his own success. This proves to be very helpful in many situations, as it allows him to determine the outcome of a battle and act accordingly. His cards allow him to work out to a percentage of the chances of something happening. His predictions seem to be accurate quite often, as he was able to predict that he and his crew as well as the other Supernovas, would not perish at the hands of Kizaru. He also predicted that Luffy had a chance of surviving his injuries sustained in the war. It is yet to be explained how he is able to do this. He was wrong about his prediction concerning Brownbeard's fate though, as Hawkins said he saw the shadow of death in Brownbeard's face. Brownbeard however, survived. It is possible though that Hawkins was simply trying to scare Brownbeard. It is also possible he said this to mean that Brownbeard would come close to death (which he did) or be surrounded by his dead crewmates. He originally used blue cards with a dark gray border and a yellow four-pointed star in the middle over a dark blue burst. After the timeskip, his cards are red with a yellow border and a dark red star over a black burst. When using his cards, he is seen attaching them to a support made up by many slim "branches", each capable of housing a card. After the timeskip, he is somehow capable of making his cards levitate in the air while he reads them, although it is unknown if this is due to his Devil Fruit or some other unnamed ability. The anime shows him still using the branches at first before correcting this later. During a battle against Zoro and Luffy in Wano country, he uses these cards as in combat by drawing them and whatever they have on them causing an effect. Though doing so is a double-edged sword, with the results as likely to be detrimental to him and his forces as being helpful to them. Devil Fruit Basil Hawkins ate the Wara Wara no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to create and manipulate straw. By using the straw to create straw voodoo dolls, he is able to redirect any instances of physical damage inflicted upon him to another person using , leaving him unharmed but forcing his victim to take damage amounting to what he would have. He was able to consecutively withstand a kick and a laser blast from Kizaru, the former having knocked him through a building. Whether Hawkins can directly choose who receives the damage is unknown. After bodily damage is taken, voodoo dolls that represent the people who took the damage are shed from his body, showing the effects of the attack. The Devil Fruit also enables him to transform into a giant scarecrow-like entity, resembling a giant voodoo doll, with metal nails functioning as claws/fingernails. The weakness in this power is that the number of voodoo dolls that Hawkins keeps on his person is finite. This is noted when he told Kizaru that it was unwise for him to fight with a mere ten "men" (voodoo dolls). This implies that he can hold a larger number if need be. Each attack corresponds to a single doll, so if he is hit more times than he has dolls to redirect the damage, he becomes just as vulnerable as an ordinary human. Rapid fire attacks and attacks that come in quick succession are especially potent against Hawkins. This is seen when Kizaru simply fired lasers through his straw form at a rapid pace, burning through his remaining eight dolls in a matter of seconds. The dolls are only able to transfer damage, not any other effects from an attack, as seen when Hawkins was still knocked back from Kizaru's kick even though a doll redirected the damage. It also seems that the dolls' ability to transfer damage is limited only to bodily injury, as shown when Kizaru blinded Hawkins using intense light. Weapons Hawkins carries around a sword, which has an elaborate pommel shaped like a voodoo doll, on his right hip, implying he is left handed. As he has not been seen using it yet, it is unknown to what degree he can wield it. The sword appears to be a single-edged blade. He unsheathed it as he prepared to fight Brownbeard, and combined it with his Devil Fruit transformation powers, but his swordsmanship has yet to be demonstrated. History Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Hawkins was first seen in a restaurant along with fellow Supernova Capone Bege and Jewelry Bonney with their crews. A waiter accidentally spilled food on one of his crew members. His crewmate complained only to be told by Hawkins it was a very unlucky day for him. Upon hearing of Luffy's attack of a World Noble, he was the only one whose position as to leaving or staying was unclear - all he said was that "There is no need to rush. Our destiny has already been decided." Kizaru came across Basil Hawkins sitting down, surrounded by his entourage of crewmen while he simply stated that he would not die today. After sitting down and working out his chances against the Admiral, Kizaru attempted to take out Hawkins, only to find that his attacks did not have an effect and Hawkins remained unhurt. He released two voodoo dolls from his right arm, then stated that ten men would not suffice against Kizaru. The battle is joined by Urouge and X Drake, as well as one of the Pacifista on the archipelago. After Kizaru sent Urouge flying, Hawkins activated his "Goma no So" and transformed into a giant scarecrow in liking of a large voodoo doll baring Hawkins' semblance in order to defeat the admiral. He is blinded by the latter who then deduced that Hawkins' ability is not a Logia type. Hawkins would have been killed, had it not been for the intervention of Scratchmen Apoo. However, Kizaru reformed himself, dispatched Scratchmen Apoo easily, and then turned his attention to the two remaining Supernovas. After defeating X Drake with a light speed powerful kick, Kizaru defeated Hawkins by firing a light-based arrow into his abdomen. The admiral was about to finish him off, when he was suddenly interrupted by his Den Den Mushi; saving the Magician from death. Marineford Arc He was seen watching Ace's execution televised at Sabaody, meaning that he managed to escape capture by the Marines. Hawkins was also predicting the chances of survival for Whitebeard's crew, but his outcome was never seen. Hawkins was later seen off the island of Marineford, on his boat along with his fellow Supernovas, predicting the survival rate for Luffy, and found it strange that no matter how many times he tried, it never hit zero. Post-War Arc After the war at Marineford, he and his crew entered the New World and reached Foodvalten, which was under Brownbeard's control. Hawkins casually angered Brownbeard by asking his name, twice, and then simply ignored the other mumblings of his glory and commented that his name is ridiculous. Brownbeard asked if he was joking. Hawkins then proceeded to tell Brownbeard two things: first, he hates jokes; and second, he sees the shadow of death upon Brownbeard. He then unsheathed his sword and activated his "Goma no So", preparing to attack Brownbeard and his crew. In the ensuing conflict, Hawkins defeated Brownbeard and his crew. Brownbeard lost the use of his legs in the process. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc During the events surrounding Punk Hazard, Hawkins is revealed to have arrived (on invitation) at Kid's base in the New World. In one of the main rooms, he was shown waiting patiently at the table while Scratchmen Apoo was tearing the place apart. Appearing indifferent to the fight that quickly broke out between the two other captains, Hawkins wearily commented on wanting to leave before Killer was able to calm the others down, and revealing their intention to create an alliance with the On Air and Kid Pirates. A newspaper later revealed that the three captains came to an agreement and formed an alliance. The trio began plans to overthrow one of the Yonko. Dressrosa Arc After Doflamingo's defeat, Kid, Hawkins, and Apoo were seen dining together. They heard the news of what happened at Dressrosa. They figured that Luffy and Law were after Kaido since Doflamingo was connected to him. They were pleased that Luffy and Law were not after the same Yonko as them, whom they revealed to be Shanks. Some time later, Hawkins and the others were alerted by what seemed to be an earthquake. They quickly investigated the source of the commotion, which was a large crater on the ground in the shape of a human. The alliance then came face-to-face with the Yonko, Kaido. Yonko Saga Wano Country Arc Hawkins and his crew became Kaido's subordinates. After hearing that a ship arrived at Wano and that they lost communication with the scouts, Hawkins told his men not to report to Kaido yet, as he would take care of it. On the way to Kuri Beach, Hawkins found Luffy and Zoro in a wasteland and confronted them. Major Battles *Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Urouge, and Scratchmen Apoo vs. Kizaru and a Pacifista *Basil Hawkins vs. Brownbeard and his crew (unseen) *Basil Hawkins vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, the cards Hawkins uses for his cartomancy were shown to be tarot cards when the "Death (XIII)" card was seen in Episode 474 during the Marineford Arc. In the manga, they weren't shown to be tarot cards until Chapter 913 during the Wano Arc when Hawkins drew The Fool in reverse. Merchandise So far he has only appeared in the Anichara Heroes, One Piece Amazing Log Collection, One Piece Super Deformed Figures, One Piece Full Face Jr. and World Collectable series. He is also set to be released in Super Modeling Soul One Piece. Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Py Berry Match'' *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' Trivia *Oda revealed in One Piece Color Walk 7 Tyrannosaurus that Hawkins was originally going to join the Shichibukai. *Hawkins is the name of the protagonist of the famous pirate novel Treasure Island. *In the 6th fan poll, Hawkins ranked 75th. *Hawkins' epithet may be a reference to the first Major Arcanum in most traditional tarot decks, The Magician ("Majutsushi" in Japanese). SBS-Based Trivia *Hawkins' birthday, September 9th, in Japan is known as , a reference to his fortune-telling abilities. He shares his birthday with Shyarly, a fellow fortuneteller. *Hawkins' name is derived from a real life pirate and a privateer. His given name comes from Basil Ringrose, while his surname comes from John Hawkins. *Hawkins' favorite food is fortune cookies, and his least favorite food is meat. *If One Piece was set in the real world, then Hawkins would be from Egypt. *If Hawkins was not a pirate, then he would be an interior designer. *Hawkins' hobbies are interior designing and taking baths. References External Links *Basil Ringrose - Wikipedia article about the pirate whose given name Basil' resembles. *John Hawkins - Wikipedia article about the pirate whose surname Hawkins' resembles. *Cartomancy - Wikipedia article about the method of divination Hawkins uses. *Hoodoo - Wikipedia article about the folk-magic Hawkins' Devil Fruit power is based on. Site Navigation ru:Бэзил Хокинс fr:Basil Hawkins ca:Basil Hawkins de:Basil Hawkins es:Basil Hawkins it:Basil Hawkins Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Hawkins Pirates Category:Beasts Pirates Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:North Blue Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists